Duel
by Anniebear91
Summary: puppyshipping. sxj. The Dragon tournaments are been held in Domino, amongst all the festivities a foreign prince catches the eye of Joey who is squire to the king. M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a while since I've done any SxJ. Everyone who knows me and reads usually...hello again! I'm still alive! If you're new…hello also! I hope you enjoy this._

_This was not my entire idea. I've spent months trying to plan a decent story and I knew I wanted Dragons and something medieval but I wasn't sure what. I casually mentioned it when doing the dishes with my boyfriend and he went into a frenzy with dramatic arm movements and exaggerated arm kissing. So this story line, is mostly his. _

_To save times on flames this time I shall point out now- I rarely have time to write nowadays so research on medieval will be minimal and based off fantasy and stuff I already know. Also…don't hassle me on my spelling. I'm English. I use the original spelling and lots of colloquialisms…if you find a mistake other than that (I'm sure there's some…tell me…but don't tell me I'm missing out letters or using an 's' not a 'z'…please?)_

_Anyway this…is DUEL_

Joey sat in the hay, dusting strands off his sandy boots. It was getting to twilight on a Thursday and the air had become heavy. Outside the mountains stretched for miles, topped with green grass and sheep. He had never been beyond them. He had always hoped to go, imagining that just beyond the hills and valleys was the sea. A long swaying ocean that led to faraway kingdoms and distant places. He one day hoped to build a boat and sail there himself. It was his own quiet dream. He smiled silently to himself. To be free. To runaway from the place he was born, leaving behind the poverty and the chores and live life the way he wanted. He sighed. Maybe one day it would happen. But not today. No, today was Thursday. Today was the last day of cleaning the stables and the castle grounds. Tomorrow, tomorrow would be the most important day of the year. The most iconic event in any kingdom in any country. Tomorrow would be the Duel event. It would start on the first Friday in July and end on the last. It would start with a fantastic banquet to which Dragon riders from all over the world would attend. Royalty, nobility and knights would turn up on their dragon, banquet, party and dance before finally duelling to the death (or near death) in the final week for a fantastic prize. The first person to die would loose their kingdom to the winner as well as anything else the victor may desire. Servants, women, armies…nothing was out of bounds for the contest winner.

The kingdom of Domino hosted the event every year. They were regarded as the central kingdom which meant everyone else would fly out to them. Since the tournament had begun 200 years ago, inns and lodges had dotted up around the city walls offering various levels of luxury to the visitors for an interesting fee.

Joey pulled himself up and looked around at the empty stable. Tomorrow it would be full of Dragons from all across the world, fighting and scrapping until the final week, and as the royal keeper, it was his job to look after them. As he left the barn, footsteps crunched under the bristle grass. Looking up he saw the amethyst eyes of his best friend and king.

'Yugi.' He smiled walking over, embracing the other in a strong hold.

'Joey.' The smaller man pulled away and smiled. 'How are the preparations going?' The blond nodded.

'Alls well. Stables are prepped and ready to go. The chef has the meals prepared for the opening banquet and of course the folk band have been practising. Are you ready for the events?'

'As always. We haven't lost in 20 years. I don't intend to start this year!' He smiled looking around as his older friend patted him on the head. 'It doesn't get any less nerve wracking though. New talent arrives every year and they become more and more brutal with less morals.' Joey sighed, frowning at the pessimistic king.

'Aw don't worry about it, you'll be fine Yugi.'

'I hope so. It's dusk anyway, you should head back to your quarters, we have a long month ahead.' The blond nodded his farewell to the king and headed back towards the castle.

Once he had arrived back in his room, Joey splashed himself with water before looking out of the window into the red sky. Stars had begun to push through the darkening veil promising a fantastic summer sky. He pushed his hair from his honey eyes and smiled to himself. One day, he was going to leave the Kingdom, fly over the mountains and lie under that gentle breeze under the stars. He didn't care how long it took but he was going to do it…he just knew it.

_Ok so short first chapter as it is 1am and I'm tired but wanted to get started. There will be more up in about 14 hours._

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn fell over the kingdom and as it did Joey turned in his bed. It was Friday and he had to be ready to greet the duellists. They would begin to arrive within hours and he had to be ready. He had to look his best. He sprung from bed and ran to the chest besides his door pulling out a long purple tunic. It was velvet and lined in gold silk…the royal uniform. He touched the cloth gently under his fingers, tears burning in his eyes. Many years ago his father had been a knight and fought valiantly by the king's side. They had fought at many battles for many years and had become great friends. Joey and the young prince had also been brilliant friends, they had grown up as companions often planning their future crusades.

It all changed one winter, at the Battle of Burning Bridges. The kingdom had gone to war with a more powerful empire and had fought on the plains between them. After 3 months the knights returned with a mournful glint in their eyes as they towed in wooden carts behind them. On the last cart, a hand fell from the sheets and upon it was the king's ring. He had fought valiantly in battle but was stabbed by a silent swordsman. Joey's father had stepped in but also perished at the man's blade killing the two within minuets. The young boys had cried for hours leading up to the coronation of the young prince. Joey was too young to be a knight and had taken refuge in the stables, preparing the dragons for battles. This was to be the third year Yugi had ruled during the tournament and every year became a bigger worry. Joey dusted his eyes and sighed, pulling the garment over his head and running out into the yard where the king already stood.

A loud breeze sounded above and the horns on the towers began to sound. The pair looked up to see the black figures overhead, wings flickering delicately in the skies. The dragons had arrived, each with their riders and equipment and ready to duel and risk everything for anything. They stood back as the first dragon descended into the court yard, it was a huge golden Tiger Dragon, and as the rider swopped down he removed his helmet revealing glistening black hair. He wore golden armour and was from the far east, a champion in swordsmanship and owned a rich and powerful kingdom to which Domino often traded crops for silks. Joey bowed to the rider before signalling a younger boy to lead the dragon to the stable. The skull dragon came next with the black helmeted rider who left on his helmet as his dragon was led away. From what they understood he was a rouge knight and fought wherever he pleased for whatever money was given to him. He had been called Damien but went under many aliases, and was not someone to be taken lightly. On the armed dragon came Viktor. He was known as an assassin, hireable to anyone and shared a great rivalry with Damien. Viktor had killed many duellists in the past and down the left side of his face a deep scar ran from his eye to his lip. The rest of his features were delicate, almost womanly and he had long blond hair that blew behind him. He had a blood line of royalty to a kingdom that was destroyed in a famine and siege. He had no one left and his tactics were brutal-but still, he was a sight to behold in battle. More dragons descended with both familiar faces and newcomers arriving. The Rainbow dragon and the Victory dragon arrived. Trident dragon, Light and Darkness dragon and more. As the afternoon pulled around to a close and most guests were getting ready for the banquet a final dragon fell from the skies. It was gleaming white and the rider wore matching armour. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. The rider slid off and touched the dragon's face before nodding to Joey and heading inside. The dragon was slowly led away and the blond then followed the riders into the banquet where the folk band had already begun to play.

The room was dimly lit by candles that hung from the beamed ceiling and the riders had changed into their usual cloth attire with their armour sealed away for the matches to come in the future. They all drank wine and beer and smiled and chatted as if nothing was to happen in the weeks to come. Yugi walked amongst the crowd bowing and chatting the guests. Viktor remained in the corner far away from Damien who was taking prices and bets from the Kings and Knights around him. Chicken and turkey legs were brought out by the kitchen staff and a pig was put to roast. The crackling smell filled the air and the guests cheered as it was cut into. The night went on and the drink flowed freely and as Joey begun to relax he saw an unfamiliar figure in against the wall holding a glass. He had long brown locks and piercing blue eyes. Pale western skill and delicate features. He had not been here before. He wore a soft white shirt with brown lace at the top and loose brown pants. He was slender and refined, a king perhaps? No, his silence wasn't political enough for royalty. Who was he? Joey looked down at his cup and as his eyes drifted upwards, the figure was gone. Had he ever been there at all?


	3. Chapter 3

Joey slowly awakened to the noise of the rousing rooster outside. It was dawn, and boy, did his head hurt. It had only been the first day of the festivities and already he was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to hold out. He had to compliment the vinter on his accomplishment though, the wine last night had been strong, and so had the beer. The food had been attacked leaving nothing but carcasses for the maids to clean afterwards. The music had gone on well into the night with dancing and games up until the moon had faded in the sky as it had turned pale blue. Come to think of it, some of the men were likely still drinking, after all, these could be their final few weeks-there was every reason to live it to the full. As the rooster cawed again Joey pulled himself from under the blanket and walked to the window to watch the rising sun. Today was the formal ceremony. Each knight and king or contender would be introduced upon the stage and let himself be known and feared by his competition.

It was the part Joey hated the most. It made everyone seem so much more human, so much more alive. It made it all the more unbearable when they died on the final day. When someone would have to write and notify their mothers, wives and children they had been slain in battle. And not even a war at that. Just a battle for pride. The blond snorted. What was pride anyway? He smiled turning to his chest to pull out his robes. He had more important things to think about besides pride. Like the bread for example. Alfred the baker had stayed up all night producing one hundred rolls of bread for the ceremony, as well as his wife Ingrid, who had spend the night baking cakes and sweets for the men. Ingrid had come from across the ocean and her baking always had a touch more flavour than anywhere else in the kingdom. She had special spices and treats that weren't known on this side of the sea and it only made it all the more special. After he had seen Alfred he would visit Patrick the butcher for the beef and the pork, Gregory for the vegetables and Katarina for the flowers to decorate. He would then need to distribute them amongst the servants who would prepare everything whilst he went to see Beatrice the cloth weaver about the table covers and Emmet about the silver wear. Dawn was almost over and day light was shining which meant he only had mere hours to complete his task. The ceremony was to begin at midday and he would have to tend to the king before then to make sure all his garments were ready as well as possibly run him a bath. He sniffed himself…yes, he decided, he would also need a bath. It had been three weeks now and it was a rather important occasion. After running the list through in his head a final time the blond set out running to the streets to collect everything that was required.

'Thank you.' Joey nodded to Alfred who had sent his four sons along with Joey to carry the bread back to the castle. Some how, the amount and weight of the loaves had never dawned on the blond and now he was thankful for the help. As he got through the doors he set it besides the stairs that led to the kitchen, the boys mimicking his movements. 'Balthazar!' the blond shouted down the stairs and moments later a dark haired chubby man toddled up the stairs the whiskers brisk on his chin. 'Here's the bread, I'm real sorry but am gonna have to run.' The chef smiled heartily at the boy who then disappeared quickly from the castle and back to the streets.

'Right then you four, I supposed you'll have to help,' the chef eyed the four children who the gleamed happily to be involved in the king's kitchen. Quickly, they picked up the baskets again and headed back down the stairs.

Joey had now ran both the meat and the vegetables back to the castle and the sun was half way throughout the sky. He was now waiting in Katarina's shack as she loaded the flowers into a cart. She was slow and delicate with everything she did and no matter how hard he tried, Joey was vast loosing his patience. Just as he felt it lost the older woman placed a bouquet of roses into the cart and smiled,

'There we go.' She nodded. 'Have fun at the banquet today.' Joey nodded to her, already feeling to hurried to speak. He grabbed the cart by both handles and walked as quickly as he could back to the palace where he had arranged five maids to meet him and collect the flowers. Once he arrived they took hold of the cart and escorted it to the great hall whilst Joey headed back out to find Beatrice.

He didn't know why but there was always something about Beatrice that creeped him out. She had long dark hair that was plaited down her back with small flowers woven in. She wore bright linens with gold trims and often spoke with an air of elegancy. She lived on the outer edge of the city in a large stone house with varying looms and rolls of fabric thrown around. She had laces and cottons on high shelves and was known for her incredible patience and taste, amongst that, she also sewed the king's and courtiers robes. Joey didn't often venture to the city edge, it was damp and much colder than the centre and the people were shady. As he tapped on the door he waited for the rustling inside. Nothing came but then without warned black eyes were upon him and an icy smile was there but meant in the warmest of ways.

'Beatrice.' He clutched his chest. 'You startled me.' She smiled.

'I have that effect on people.' She gestured for him to come in. 'I have the cloths ready. Will you be wanting the king's ceremony robes too?'

'I wasn't aware he had needed more.' The blond looked around at the place. It was dark and dry and candle lit.

'Oh yes. He has a new robe for the events every year. I have yours here too. Already paid for.' She smiled and handed a large sack to the blond who nodded.

'Thank you.'

'No problem. I assume I'll be seeing you at the games?'

'Haha yes, of course. Tending to the king and dragon as always.' She nodded.

'There are far worse things to be than a squire or stableboy, Joey.' He nodded. He knew there was worse.

'I'll see you later, Beatrice.' He nodded his thanks and headed out the door. As he did, his attention was drawn to some bright blue eyes on the edge of the city walls. He stood for a moment in stunned silence before freezing his beating heart and heading back towards the castle and the preparations.

_Heyyy_

_So I'll be uploading on this more than once tonight as I'm in a good mood and I feel like it. I'm now almost up to date with everything so I should be writing a lot more. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this._

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was rolling around to the highest point in the sky. It was almost time. Joey straightened out his clothes and headed to the banquet hall. It was lit up by the midday sun, glaring through the giant hole in the roof. Woven canopies crossed the ceiling and were tied at giant flower bouquets. They hung between huge candles that would later be lit. Long tables covered in white cloths stretched down the hall with golden bowls lining the centre filled with breads and meats and salads. Cakes decorated the spaces between, surrounded by more flowers. There were brass jugs of wine and ale and they all led up to a wooden stage with a huge portrait of duelling dragons was hung as the backdrop. Trophies from previous years were dotted about the room and the servants were slowly filtering in and taking their positions amongst the walls and stage, ready to serve.

The men slowly began to filter in, and Joey, stood there next to Yugi. It was the longest part of the ceremony but was likely to end up like the night before. As they filed in, honey eyes scanned the room for the piercing blue eyes he has seen only hours ago. The more he looked the less he saw. He was swamped in a sea of burning green and murky brown. Fiery yellows and watery grey, but no blue. No shocking sapphire orbs amongst the masses. He wasn't there. Who was this guy? Was he even real? Joey shook his head. It was pointless to think about. Finally the doors to the great hall were pulled shut and Yugi took to the stage, watching each man as he did so. There were mutters amongst the crowed that died slowly as all eyes fell upon the king. He nodded to himself, looking at the faces of his competition.

'Welcome.' He stated, taking a long pause between his next words. 'I am Yugi. King of Domino. I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you to my Kingdom and the one hundred and eighty second Dragon duels.' The crowed roared, banging mugs and cups on the tables. The small king raised his hands. 'The duels have been held in Domino many times and I would like to thank each of you for your journey here today as I understand that many of you have crossed land and mountains to be with us today.' He watched the room silently agree. 'Many of us became acquainted last night, but as is the rule, we shall all introduce ourselves to the competition, making every battle a fair and just one. Afterwards, we drink!' He raised his arms causing the crowd to cheer once more. 'I shall begin.' He looked at the floor for a few seconds. 'I am King Yugi. Ruler of Domino for three years. I have competed for three years, each time with my Red Eyes.' He smiled the guests. 'You, sir.' He pointed to the man on the closest table. 'Are next.' The crowd clapped and Yugi stepped down leaving the stage open to the young man.

He had blazing red hair and yellow eyes. Tanned skin and a green shirt.

'I am Ortheos.' He smiled. 'I am Price of Hydranda which lies across the sea besides a Volcano. I am 21 years old and this will be my fourth tournament. I will be battling with my Cave Dragon' the boy stepped down leaving way to the next contender.

'Misaki.' The man had pale skin and dark hair that covered black eyes. He was of tall stature. 'I come from the east and am King of Yukigu-Ni and will be riding the Blizzard Dragon. It is my twelfth game.'

More men stepped on to the stage and Joey watched them all. Each in various clothes with different temperaments and dragons. They came from places he could only ever dream of visiting, places he would only ever hear stories about. He sat contently watching their faces wondering if everyone from their kingdom looked as they did. Why did they all come here and compete? And how was the battle so popular? Joey looked around the room as the men talked amongst themselves as the next candidate took to the stage. As his eyes drifted about the room a thick accent drifted over the horde.

'Seto Kaiba. Heir to Königreich der Folterung. I have brought my Blue Eyes.' He paused for but a second. 'And this shall be my first battle.' Joey's heart stopped dead as he looked into the bright blue pools across the room. They had not even glanced at him but he could not help it. Those eyes were breathtaking. As blue as the sky with an icy peak. Seto's skin was soft and pale like creamed milk and he had delicate, almost feminine features. He had a thick accent that described his faraway lands as delicate and friendly. Joey didn't speak any other language and he had no idea how Seto's Kingdom translated. He didn't care. More than anything, more than ever, he really needed to speak to this man. He had so many questions and things to say. He wanted to look at those eyes. Those blue eyes. He'd never seen anyone with eyes of blue, not in twenty years. They were fascinating and he wouldn't rest until he saw them again.

_Hello!_

_That's it for tonight. I hope you liked it and hopefully there will be more tomorrow._

_Much love to you all_

_Mwah_

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

Joey watched the brunet sit down, slowly counting the tables and seats to where he finally rested. Third table, eighth along. _Third table…eighth along_. He recited the words over and over in his mind, like a chant. _Third table…eighth along_. He walked over to the wooden bench at the back and picked up a brass jug filled with strong wine, the vinter's best. He brushed down his tunic. _Third table…eighth along._ He began to walk along the rows, squeezing past the already tipsy men, _Third table…eighth along. _As he neared his destination he looked down at the soft brown hair under his nose.

'Would you like more to drink?' he watched, heart racing as the ivory skinned brunet turned around. He watched for a moment those dazzling blue eyes.

'Ja, bitte.' He nodded. Joey stood for a moment, confused. His eyes darted side to side, his mind racing rapidly with what to do. The brunet coughed. 'Yes.' He said slowly his accent thick and deep. Joey moved quickly with almost clumsy results. He fumbled to grab the glass and pour the wine in, nodding to the icy brunet as he did so, smiling as best he could to hide his panic. He filled up the other glasses on the table before leaving the jug and headed back down to his post. He raised his hand to his head and sighed mentally. That had defiantly not gone as smooth as he had hoped. He dare not turn around as the men were probably laughing at what a fool he had made of himself. Just as he pushed by the next bench of people a distinctive voice sounded behind him, catching his attention.

'Hey, Sie, was ist das für Wein?' Joey spun, looking into the crystal orbs. His faced contorted as he tried to make sense of the words but it was no use. He didn't know anything other than his own tongue. Not even remotely. The brunet rolled his eyes and shrugged. 'What wine…is this?' Joey paused, thinking. He really wished he'd checked the label. Strongest wine…strongest wine?

'Mulberry.' He paused. Yes, that sounded right. The brunet nodded.

'Danke.' He stopped for a second before raising his hand. 'Thank you.' he turned back to the men at the bench and took his place, raising a glass as more men spoke on stage. As the sun dropped below the ceiling, the men began to sway in their seats. Their banter became louder and soon songs and epic tales were told. Men stood on tables with swords unsheathed speaking of their great victories. Knights compared emblems and King's compared kingdoms. The wine was flowing freely and more food was brought in as the sky began to fade into a dirty grey and cloud over. Soon it would be twilight and it was leave the competitors for the night's entertainment.

Joey leant against the stone wall. His feet were sore and red and there was still a long while left to go. Whilst the other maids and servants had been outside for short breaks, the blond couldn't tear himself away from the brunet, not even for a second. He knew that the other hadn't noticed and probably wouldn't care either way. No matter how hard he fought, he just couldn't win himself. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked down to see his swaying friend.

'Joey…' the shorter boy slurred, 'Go get some air.' He swallowed, grinning like an idiot. 'Then come back…and enjoy the wine…' He hiccupped and tapped his friend's shoulder.

'I have duties, Yugi.'

'Nonsense. Join the celebration!' He giggled manically tumbling forward.

'Yugi…'

'As your…king.' He swayed forward and took a breath… 'I command you!' Then he smiled and stumbled away. Joey rolled his eyes. He hated when Yugi pulled that one out on him. It really wasn't fair. Sighing he picked up a cup and poured some wine before wandering outside into the open air. It was warm with a gentle breeze. It fluttered gently under his locks but it wasn't cool enough to reach under the tunic. He walked around the corner before slumping down and resting against the stones. As he looked up he could see the first early night stars. Even in the paling blue they glittered brightly. They always looked so far away but seemed close enough to grasp. What were they? People from all about the world had often quizzed it but had never known. He smiled to himself, sipping the wine. Yes, how amazing it would be to soar away under the stars or sun and start again. Start fresh. Closing his eyes he pushed back against the bricks, smiling gently.

Suddenly the sound of clapping footsteps stripped him from his thoughts and his gaze met a stumbling figure with ocean blue eyes, staring right back.

_Cutting short as I have to pick my parents up from a party. I'll update later. Mwah!_

_Please R&R_

_x_


	6. Chapter 6

Joey stared for a moment into the blue eyes. They were blank and emotionless, yet seemingly shocked and surprised. The brunet composed himself and straightened his shoulder. He watched the chocolate brown eyes for a few more moments before turning swiftly and vanishing from Joey's sight. For a second, Joey looked at the empty space. It was blank and empty as if the man had never even been there. But the air carried his scent across. It was a musky-almost minty smell. It was thick and didn't slice through the air. It just drifted across it, weighing it down. After what seemed like a lifetime had past the blond stood up and dusted down his tunic. He mused with a few locks of hair before pushing them back and heading back inside.

The air was warm and thick. It stank of alcohol and food that had been left out too long to ferment. But it didn't matter. The men were merry and the ale was disappearing. The stars were sprinkling across the night sky and leaving no constellation untouched as the waxing moon took its place amongst the sky. The fresh night air couldn't penetrate the damp air inside as the men began to sweat as they drunkenly danced to the bard's music, swaying and bumping, cheering and singing. It was enough to wake the dead and anyone beyond. As the night grew longer Joey found himself drinking more and more wine. He tried desperately to forget the blue eyed young man. It would do him no good. He was an heir. A new contender. At the end of the month, he may not even be alive. Pain seared through the man's chest. Seto…dead. No. He couldn't even bare the thought. He wouldn't. At this rate, he wouldn't even be watching the duels-and he had so been looking forward to the matches with the newer people. They meant little to him so he had no worry of the outcome. It was trashed now. His heart stopped in his chest. He couldn't let Seto compete. If he did, he might face Yugi- and heaven knew that would be a disaster. He shook his head. This man was a stranger, a contender, meat to be butchered at the end of the day. So why couldn't he let it be so? There were many men in the room with lives and families and stories-but he only cared for Seto's. He hated it. In a drunken fit he stumbled over to his best friend, leaning heavily on the shorter man's shoulder.

'Yugi.' He swayed. 'How…how is everything?'

'All is good.' He nodded to the men around him. Among them was the blue eyed man. 'Have you met…' he paused, 'have you met these men yet?' He hiccupped, swaying again.

'Wie ich sehe, kennst du den König.' Joey looked at Yugi who nodded. 'The king.' The brunet rolled his eyes dramatically. Joey wondered why he didn't just say it in English to start with. Amongst the group Viktor and Ortheos stood. Another man with long white locks and green eyes. He was taller than anyone else there and spoke with a velvet voice. He wore plates of steel amongst his clothes and wore a thick green jumper with loose knitted loops. Sakarias. He was from the north, across the sea. His kingdom was known for fighting frequently and destroying the neighbouring towns for pleasure. From what he understood, Sakarias was a scary man and though he was pleasant and fun to be around in his short thirty years he had taken many lives. He travelled with his four knights who were also due to compete. Lothar, Zakarias, Cyrill and Sevrin also had the signature white hair and green eyes. Lothar had a long plaited beard and Cyrill had stubble. The other two seemed younger with creaseless skin. Their hair hung in braids or scraggy bunches. They wore matching white smocks with the emblem embellished upon them. _'__Inntil døden' _ was written under the crest. The words sounded almost familiar but Joey didn't recognise them. The group continued to talk but Seto was mostly silent only chipping in words every few minuets. Joey had wondered how much English Seto knew and if not he felt bad for the man, the conversation wasn't easy to follow amongst the slurring and shouting. Joey held his tongue also. It was difficult. He was in no position to speak as freely as the other men did. He was no competition. Not even a knight trained in arms. He couldn't even ride. He was but a squire. A lucky friend of the king was an unlucky noble birth.

The night was growing old and soon the men vanished, each leaving behind little or no trace that they ever existed. The tables were overturned and cloths strewn about the floor. Banners and decorations had been torn down and worn as cloaks and headdresses in imitations of the gods. It had been a long night and as Joey turned to leave he saw the king sat back on the chair in the corner of the room. He stopped for a moment and waited for the room to empty before approaching his friend.

'Joey.' He smiled looking into his goblet. 'I love the parties, the banter and the wine.' He twisted the brass in his hand. 'But I dislike knowing people. I dislike putting a face on the armour when I go out to battle. I dislike this murderous sport.' Joey slumped down besides the king.

'Then why play?' Yugi snorted.

'Why play, indeed.' He lolled back his head. 'My father won these games. As did his father and his father before him. I cannot break this tradition.' He smiled down at his friend. 'Next year you should compete. Your father won a few rounds himself, do you remember?' Joey sat in thought for a moment.

'Hardly. He would never let me watch. The fear of death prevented him to let me watch. I never saw the man fight. He sheltered me like that.' The king nodded slowly to the words.

'Alas, next year you shall compete, Joey.'

'Yugi.'

'No arguments.' He spoke steadily with thought, 'We compete as friends and equals. After the competition you will train as a knight.' Joey's chest iced over. A knight. He would take the place his father had taken and be knighted amongst the best, knighted with the glorious and brave men of Domino. He would be a worthy friend of Yugi…and possibly even Seto.

_Helloooo_

_Second chapter again. Little later than planned. Was distracted by a cat dancing outside._

_I'm gonna try and keep up with the updates on this. Anyway gonna run a small competition on this story with some of the OCs I've been adding. _

_As you've probably guessed there will be a duel near the end and people will compete. So anyone who's interested I want you to design a contender. It must be a man and they must have a brief back story and age. So I need a picture and to know if they're a knight, an assassin, a king, prince…etc. They can be based on any countries history or you can make it up but it needs to fit in with the time period…so around the time of Camelot. If you want to draw someone already mentioned it'll be used as support for them in the battle. Whichever contenders get the most support will last longer in the battle (and therefore story) _

_Comp starts tonight and will run for 3 weeks to get your entries in. submit on DA and send me the link. They'll be linked on here as well so your character can get support and there will be polls to vote for them too,_

_Good luck!_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	7. Chapter 7

Joey stood in outside the baker's. His head was killing him and he really needed something to soak up the remainder of last night's alcohol. Around the corner he could hear the faint conversation of a familiar voice.

'Ja, Ich kann nicht glauben wie betrunken ich war. Ich kann mich kaum an etwas erinnern.' nodding his thanks to the baker, Joey put his back to the corner to watch the owner of the voice. As expected Seto had been talking to another knight, that was now leaving. As the other man left, the brunet put his hand to his head and muttered under his breath, 'Mein Kopf tut weh.' He groaned lightly before heading around to where Joey was stood. The blond pushed his back further against the wall and looked away. The brunet passed by, seemingly unknowing. With a huge sigh, Joey rolled back around to the baker to find Seto was already inside looking at the loaves upon the shelved. He turned as Joey entered, watching the blond before opening his mouth.

'Hat er das Brot für das Fest letzte Nacht selber gemacht? Es hat gut geschmeckt.' The blond stood there with his mouth open trying to comprehend. Seto glared for a moment. 'This, the bread from last night?'

'Oh! Yes, yes.' The words flooded from Joey's mouth, he didn't want to seem like a fool, even though he was sure it was far too late for that. Seto turned to the baker, 'Wie viel kostet das?' he paused again, 'How much?'

'2 silver.' The response came and Seto nodded.

'Ich möchte ein paar kaufen, bitte…Yes, please.' The man nodded and handed a roll to the blue eyed boy. Seto handed over the money and headed out the door.

The morning was pale and bright in the sky. A gentle breeze brushed through the few inner city trees. Joey had always liked mornings like this. After he had finished his bread he had headed out to the stables to feed the dragons. There were hundreds of Dragons now though, filling the barns to capacity which meant his normal hour of chores would take up most of the day. He brushed the breadcrumbs down his trousers and picked up the pitch fork. Stabbing it into a hay bale he tossed the load into the first pen. He walked down the rows of barns throwing it over and over again until his back began to ache. After the dragons had snorted at him and he had dodged fire and ice he headed to the well to collect water for them. The sun was now lolling heavily in the centre sky and thankfully the well wasn't too far away. As he plunged the first bucket in and listed for the splash he heard the grass crunch behind him.

'Ah, Tust du das jeden Tag?' Joey turned and brushed the sweat from his brow before frowning in the sunlight at the tall and hazy figure. 'Every day, do you do this, every day?'

'Oh.' He reeled up the bucket and set it down besides him. 'No. Only for the King's dragon. But during the tournament…well…'

'Was machst du da?' he coughed, 'What…are you doing?'

'Feeding, watering. What else?' Joey shrugged shielding his eyes to look at the pale brunet.

'Ah ich verstehe.' He nodded to himself, 'I see. I see.' Joey brushed back a blond lock from his face before turning and dropping the second bucket into the hole. He listened for the water to echo before pulling up, conscious of the brunet watching him. He pulled up the second pale in silence before picking them both up and heading back to the stables. He poured the water into a long trough before heading back out to refill. The brunet still stood watching, analysing the blond's movements.

'Can I help you?' as much as he didn't want Seto to leave, he was growing uneasy and wasn't sure what to do.

'Nein. No. No.' He shook his head.

'Why do you always speak in another language first, knowing that I don't understand?' Joey looked at the man, frustrated at the barrier between them. Seto waited for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

'Deine Fremdsprachenkenntnisse sind furchtbar. Du solltest wirklich lernen, Idiot' Joey spun to look at the bright blue eyes, his temper burning.

'I understood that last word, _idiot._' He grunted turning on his heel to collect the water and take to the barn. What did this guy take him for. 'You. You are not good with languages.'

'No.' Joey shouted back as calmly as he could walking briskly away. 'It is not the job of a squire to converse in other tongues.' The brunet chuckled at the response.

'No, the ignorance of not knowing is a job only fools would have.' The brunet laughed harder at his own words. 'Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe Besseres zu tuen.' Just as Joey turned around to shout back he noticed that the brunet had vanished, leaving not even a remnant that he was there. Bastard. Who the hell did he think he was anyway? An heir? …Well. Joey shrugged. There was little he could do. He finished of watering the dragons before heading back out to the castle keep. He had to see Yugi about their discussion last night and no matter how much he wanted to hold it back, he was rather excited.

_Hey quick upload!_

_I'll be back with more in a couple of hours. Enjoy, please R&R and don't forget the comp. The earlier you enter the more chance your character will stand._


	8. Chapter 8

Joey stood before the castle knights waiting to enter the throne room. He rarely visited Yugi during the day when he was busy but he had been called upon and it left him with no choice.

The huge oak doors towered over four feet above his head and no matter how he looked at it, he could never work out why a door needed to be so big, it just meant more effort to open it. There was a shuffling behind the large door and the knights nodded to each other before pulling the great thing open. Once the doors stood parallel they nodded to Joey to enter. Bowing slightly to them he entered the room.

It was a huge rectangle of a room with huge stone walls and a dusty stone floor. A red and gold rug stretched through the centre of the room leaving a border at the walls. The walls were lined with flags and tapestries, royal arms and swords. Shields glazed the walls also between the large tainted blue and red glass windows. The room was much darker than others and at the head of the room was the large wooden throne upon which his best friend sat. Joey bowed as he walked causing his friend to laugh slightly. As he neared the younger boy, Yugi stood up and went over to greet him.

'Joey!' he smiled taking the blond into his arms for a brief hug.

'Hey.' The blond nodded back.

'Come.' He gestured to the small wooden door behind the thrown and Joey followed him through. Inside was a large table with wooden chairs around. The room itself was circular and the second floor in the tower. He knew that above this was the king's chambers and below was the dungeon. Yugi sat down and Joey mimicked. Purple orbs gazed into deep brown.

'So.' He took a long breath. 'Last night I mentioned to you the idea of you being one of my knights.' The blond nodded as his friend spoke. 'If your still up for it, I'll have to enrol you in training…it'll be long hours and a lot of pain and fighting. The guys are brutal sometimes…' Yugi touched his own shoulder and winced, thinking of a previous injury.

'Yugi…'

'It won't be easy, not by any stretch. And then if anything goes wrong and we end up in a war I can't bear to think what'll happen to you…'

'Our father's fought together.' Joey looked into the amethyst eyes almost pleading, reminding him of their friendship.

'And as will we.' Yugi pushed back into his chair. 'As will we…' he stood up and walked over to the tiny tower window, peering outside. 'Joey. Your training starts at dawn tomorrow. You'll have to be prepared with your own weapons and plates and…and I know you'll do well.' The small man choked back some tears fighting his own words. Joey stood and put his hand upon his companion.

'I won't let you down. I know that I can be the best and nothing will get in my way.'

'The duels start in 3 weeks. There is still lots of work to be done but I hope you'll be able to at least wield a sword in case anything gets out of hand. Some of the competitors seem a little more ruthless than last year.' He paused watching the people mingled outside. Joey laughed,

'Don't worry pal, I'll protect ya.' He smiled, 'I promise.' The younger nodded before Joey turned to leave. 'I got some chores left to do, enjoy the party tonight, yeah? I don't think your body could handle many more of these but it's been a blast so far.' The blond left leaving the tri-colour haired youth smiling to himself. Joey would make a great knight, the best maybe. He'd be an asset in battle and a great guy to fight besides. All he would need is a dragon but to take him to the valleys to find one was too risky right now with all the commotion in the kingdom. Yes. Once the tournament was over, Yugi would take his friend on the Red Eyes to choose his own dragon from the valley. Then he would be a real knight and a worthy companion for a king. It would keep quiet the consorts and protect Joey from anyone who posed a threat.

Yugi rubbed his temples. Joey was right, the drinking had been taking its toll but he was king now, and kings endured pain. Even if it was a terrible hangover.

Joey glided into the open air and headed back to the stables. Despite his earlier encounters today was shaping up to be a pretty decent day. Sir Joey. Yes, he liked that sound of that. Then he'd have the authority to tell Kaiba where to shove his attitude. He smirked. No matter how much of a jerk the guy was, he was still a pretty nice eyeful. Reaching the wooden barn Joey flopped onto a soft grassy heap and plucked a blade out to chew on. The sun had passed its midday point and was falling gracefully to the east. Tomorrow…tomorrow he would train amongst the nobles to become a knight. He would then travel with them to exotic places rescuing kingdoms and fighting brave battles as his father had. He closed his eyes. Yes, he would fly high over the mountains and sea, he would soar across the skies and twist through the clouds…he would be free.

_Tonights second chapter before I go to bed as I have my drama exam in morning and lost my list of things to take. Ooops. Anyway, it's gonna pick up a bit more next chapter. I hope you're all enjoying it so far._

_Anyway, please_

_Read and review,_

_Much love_

_AB_

_xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day had come quickly and Joey was already out in the yard. He had pulled his fathers old breast plate from the chest and taken his first sword. It was heavier than he had expected and the glinting metal pulled his right hand towards the ground. He waited in the cobbled court yard his heart pounding under the metal plate. Slowly a group of men began to congregate about him. They were bigger and stronger looking too. Most had wide shoulders and lines to show their withering youth. Late twenties, Joey supposed, but he could have easily been wrong. Their paling locks were strapped back and in hindsight, the blond wished that he had done the same. Without warning the men filed into lines and left Joey on his own, at the front. A tall man walked across with armoured legs and a plated chest. He had silvering hair on top of his head and a slash across his left eye.

'I.' He looked about the men, 'Am Waryn. I am a close descendant of Lancelot of Camelot.' His words barked out across the yard. 'You, you are my knights. My followers and your allegiance is to the king'

'Hail king Yugi.' The knights bellowed behind him causing the blond to jump slightly. It didn't go unnoticed by Waryn who was now inches from Joey's face, his breath hot like a furnace, wreaking of old meats.

'You.' His black eyes narrowed and he eyes the other up and down slowly. 'Name.' Joey caught his breath before answering,

'Joey.'

'I have no care for your given name. Family name, boy.' The man was still uncomfortably close, so close he could almost feel his pulse.

'Wheeler.' The word was almost a stumble but thankfully it fell out fine. The man stood back and eyed the man before him. His tall frame and dirty blond hair. His deep brown eyes and lithe frame.

'Wheeler.' He looked him over again. 'In line with the rest, boy.' His words were venomous but lost in thought. Joey looked at the group of men in perfect rows and knew instantly that training would not be all he thought it would be. After he had squeezed and shuffled about the rows he placed himself on the back row between two large men with stubble upon their chins and blood on their clothes. He swallowed. These were the knights? These were the brave men that fought for the kingdom and defended his friend at all cost. He hated to admit it, but they were bloody scary. As the men stood around him he began to feel lonely and out of place, there was no one his age or stature and he began to feel lost. At the call of Waryn the men split into two teams and Joey was instructed to follow one group. They spread to separate sides of the yard in silence before the men on Joey's team nodded silently to each other. Joey looked frantically around, there was no speaking but everyone seemed to know what to do. Except him. Without warned the men shrieked a battle cry and went charging across the year with their swords waving above the heads. The other team was copying their actions ready to meet in a horrible scenario in the centre. Joey stood with his heart in his mouth watching the brutes run head on to face each other. In the blur of it all he felt a dizzying blow to his head and the next thing was the cobles before his eyes. A moment later he felt the slash of steel against his arm and a warm sensation trickle down in. He felt his head grow heavy and the ground fall closed yet again. What was going on? He groaned with pain and rolled over onto his back to see the knight above him, pressing the sword against his breast plate. He roared with laughter,

'You're dead, kid.' Joey eyes flew open and his body fought to brace himself but the man simply walked away and headed back to the brawl in the middle. His head flopped onto the stones and his eyes fell closed. He was confused and injured and his arm was still bleeding.

A few moments later Joey opened his eyes to see Waryn standing over him shaking him head.

'Get up.' His voice was cold and emotionless. Joey moaned and placed his hand on the cobbles pushing himself up. As he shakily got to his feet a sharp blow to his face pushed him back down. He grabbed him bruising eye and looked up at the assaulter. 'Man up.' He grunted before walking away. Joey looked up to the sky, bleeding, in pain and alone.

_Just a quick update in the afternoon whilst I have a day off. I got honours on my exam for anyone who cares by the way. There will be longer chapters up later my dears, I just feel weird writing when my boyfriend is here haha ^^'_

_Please red and review,_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the knights had left Joey stumbled his way through the city and dropped back behind the stables. He pulled a bucket from besides the well, dropped it in, pulled it out and then dropped the water over his head. The icy water trickled down his spine, drenching his clothes. He shook his soaked hair and felt the dried blood begin to wash away. He sighed heavily before walking over to the grassy mound he loved so much. He lay down across it, his eyes staring at the clouds circling above him. He watched them calmly drift by careless and slow. Birds flew past and vanished over the horizon. He felt his eyes burn with the threat of tears but he fought it back. His father had been a knight, one of the best in fact and he couldn't let down his memory. He couldn't tarnish his father's reputation as the best by being weak and restrained. No. He needed to be strong and powerful. Valiant and brave. He mused to himself sadly. On his own, he was all of those things. To his friends he was everything. But against the knights? The men with years of experience and noble training? He was nothing. He didn't stand a chance and nothing he could do would change that. Sure, he would probably turn up the next day; take another beating and the next and the next. He'd carry until it killed him but he was never going to get any better. He was hopeless. A disappointment to the family name. A failure. He thought back to his mother, coughing on her bed when Joey was but six years old. She'd gotten sick with her new baby and before the child was born, she had grown weary and passed away. Joey's eyes welled up. He had never seen the new baby or his mother again.

'_Be brave.' _ _she smiled softly, gently placing her hand in the golden locks of her son. 'It'll be alright. You have your father and he's the bravest and strongest man in the world.' She coughed and her breath was becoming short._

'_Mum.' He clasped her cold palm in his own. 'Mum don't leave me.' Tears bristled the boy's eyes and his face turned red with fear._

'_Joey, be brave. Be brave like your father. I love you.' The words softly passed by his ears. As they did he clutched his mother's hand tighter as her grip became weaker. Her eyes closed and she drew one final breath. The room fell silent as her chest fell. She was gone. Joey looked at his father's strong face. He watched as the life slipped from his wife with a cold face. Joey looked to him with huge brown watery eyes before running and clinging to his leg. The older man didn't move. Not even stir. After a few moments he patted his son on the head and walked out of the room. Leaving Joey alone with his mother._

Joey thought for a moment. He had only learned later, after he grew up that his father had left the room to cry. He brushed back his own tears with his sleeve pushing down the sickness in his stomach. Moments later a voice sailed past him and he bolted upright,

'Was ist dein Problem?' Joey looked to the man walking towards him.

'Problem?' The blond repeated back at him.

'What is your problem?' Seto looked stern.

'Nothing.' Joey shook himself, drying the tears. Seto looked at the sword and breast plate thrown to the side and nodded to himself slowly. Without warning Seto drew a sword from his own scabbard and pointed at the blond. Joey stumbled back in panic.

'Dann erhebe dein Schwert' Joey looked at him blankly. 'Pick up your sword then.' He rolled his eyes dramatically, the blond was really stupid. Joey fumbled to grab his sword and held it out loosely towards the towering brunet. Seto shook his head, dropped his own sword and walked over to the blond. 'Nein.' He whispered and took a stance behind Joey. He put his arm under Joey's and wrapped his finger's over the blond's. His eyes focussed straight forwards and into this distance. 'Like this.' Joey stole a glance to the side at the paler boy beside him. He was so close, their bodies pushed together in the stance. His heart began to pound and the heat building between them. Seto stepped back suddenly before shouting back at him, 'Linker Fuß nach vorn, halte deinen Arm oben, vorbereiten, Angriff.' Joey looked at him and mimicked his actions. Seto's sword was still on the ground but he watched the man step back, draw back his arm and then lunge forward into a strike. He tried his best to copy but the sword dropped and Seto frowned. Joey bent down and quickly fumbled to grasp the sword again causing Seto to mock him. 'Beeil dich, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. I don't have all day.' He watched the blond take his stance and try again. He lunched again and kept the sword intact. He smiled. He was getting it but it lacked power. 'Fast, versuche es noch einmal. Again.' He shouted and Joey repeated the movement. After ten repetitions Seto began to smile, 'So und jetzt nochmal.' His smile became brighter as he circled the blond, 'Is good. Du hast es raus. So ist es richtig.' He nodded before going to collect his own sword and pointing at the blond. He smiled confidently. Joey's heart began to race as Seto took a blow at him. The blond stepped back and defended quickly before lunging in low for his own strike. Their swords clashed and the men laughed. They struck again and again with the steel chiming in the cooling air. Seto ran back and Joey chased him forcing their swords to meet again and again. They laughed at their game and smiled with every strike. After a few bouts Seto stepped back and smiled.

'Thank you.' Joey almost whispered the words and Seto bowed his head.

'Ich muss gehen. Viel Glück.' Joey looked at him. 'Good luck.' The blond grinned as Seto returned the sword to it's holding place. 'Du bist morgen besser gut, sonst trete ich dir persönlich in den Hintern.' Joey frowned but Seto was already leaving, jogging off towards the castle, probably to ready himself for the nights festivities. Joey smiled and looked at his sword glinting in the setting sun.

'Thank you.' he whispered again before placing it in the scabbard, collecting the breast plate and heading back to his own quarters.

_Hey,_

_Second chapter for the day. I hope you're enjoying the story so far even though it is moving slowly. Thank you all for reading,_

_Please R&R_

_Mwah _

_xxx_


	11. Chapter 11

Joey stood in his room, his arm outstretched. Left leg back, pull back, strike. He repeated the motion. And again. He drew a long breath. Step back, pull back, spin, strike. He smiled to himself when he found his balance perfect. He repeated. Now he had the basics he could improve and once tomorrow came he would show Waryn and his band of bullies what he could really do. Strike, step, turn, strike, spin, strike, pause. He was getting it. He continued with his practise for a few more minuets before dropping the sword to the floor and collapsing on his bed. The soft linens and furs felt soft beneath his fingers and in the drafty castle he was thankful. He turned over onto his side watching the shadows creep up the wall. There was to be more parties tonight. He wouldn't attend. After the harsh training and sores he'd received he decided that the day had been far too long. He looked over to the crackling fireplace on the left wall where a metal bucket was heating water for his bath. He loved baths. As rare as they were and as much energy as it took to make one, after the bruising and beatings it would be like a small heaven. After around 40 minuets he pulled the bucket from the hanger with a cloth around his fingers and poured it into a metal basin. It was no full and the water was scorching from the last few buckets. He picked up a ribbon of Patchouli and stripped himself of his clothes. Closing his eyes he placed one foot into the burning liquid before bracing himself for the next. Once his skin was flared and red he slowly lowered himself downwards. Once his body was used to it he uncurled his toes and hugged his knees, letting his head loll forward onto them. Cupping one hand, he gently spread the water over himself washing away the grime and dirt from many weeks work. He cupped the next lot over his head and soaked through his hair. Picking up the roll of incense he rubbed it across his skin, smearing it in before tossing it aside. He massaged the crumpled leaves into his dripping hair before covering it with the now cooling water again. Once he was satisfied and warm he reached for a stretch of linen cloth and scrubbed at his hair. Tousled and falling about his face he pushed it back and stroked the cloth down his body removing beads of moisture.

He stepped onto the rugged floor and walked over to his chest and pulled out a long pair of breeches and a shirt. Once satisfied they were on correctly he whipped back the furs and linens and climbed into bed, ready to let sleep take him. He felt himself toss as turn slightly, his mind struggling to rest with the concept of training tomorrow. He was going to do well and show the other knights that he could do the Wheeler name proud. Yes. He smiled softly through sheltered eyes. He was going to do the family name proud. Make his best friend proud and most of all, his mentor, Seto. He'd make him proud too. Next year, he'd compete in the duels. He'd win and explore the world. He'd vanish from Domino never to be seen again. A roaming knight with his own dragon and sword and destiny. Yes. He would be free.

Suddenly he was stirred out of his dreams by a clatter on the door. He bolted upright in bed.

'Joey. Joey!' the sound of his best friend echoed at the other side. The blond mumbled and groaned and answer.

'Yeah, come in.' The door opened quickly and Yugi fell in with his hair askew and his eyes wild with terror.

'One of the dragons…' he took deep breaths between words, 'had escaped the pen.' He swallowed hard and looked into the confused brown eyes. 'It's rampaging through the town and there are casualties. We need to get everyone…everyone to the strong hold inside the castle, walls…walls that cannot be penetrated. Joey…' he took a long breath, 'I need you to round them up.' His eyes looked lost for a moment, 'some of the competitors are missing. We're worried that the dragon has slain them.'

Joey's eyes went wide. This incident had never occurred before. He leapt from the bed and rushed to the chest to pull trousers over his breeches.

'Who is missing?' the words came out breathless and he hopped to get into the garment.

'Five. Frederique, Ortheos, Severen, Jacob and Seto.' The blond's heart stopped.

'Seto…'

_Hey_

_It's only short, I'm sorry. Been out late watching Green Lantern and I don't feel so good. There will be 2 chapters up tomorrow as I finish work early, as well as a new story debuting that you might wanna look out for._

_Anyway, thanks for reading this far,_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_


	12. Chapter 12

Joey ran out into the streets wild eyed. All about him was panic as the people ran aimlessly around looking for shelter. The dragon was nowhere in sight and that only caused more panic. Quickly he ran to the nearest person,

'Head to the castle, the main keep. Take everyone you can.' The old man nodded and hobbled towards the great structure, tugging at his elderly wife. Joey watched as a few more people began to flee towards the building but it was no use. Many were still running without cause and there was no hope in calming them down. He ran to as many as he can, knocked on doors and screamed as much as his lungs would allow. He watched coldly as the real knights mounted up upon their own dragons and rallied the skies, swords in arm, ready to take on the rouge. He should be there with them. One day he would. He watched them dart around, searching and scanning for any information, but since darkness had fallen it made the arduous task no easier. They didn't know which dragons were loose and no one could tell for sure without all of the competitors there. Joey continued to rally the streets with other servants slowly joining his cause. The streets slowly emptied and the remaining people seemed to know where to flee. Where he saw no more people about, Joey himself headed back to the keep.

It was bustling inside as people were directed to rooms and halls with blankets been passed around for children. Once he'd past the initial crowd he headed quickly to the throne room where Yugi was. He entered and watched the sleeping knights lining the halls and walked up to his friend watching through the window.

'Is everyone accounted for?' Yugi looked into tired purple eyes. The smaller man shook his head.

'No, the competitors are still missing. We don't know where they are.' Joey looked over and out the window, his heart was slowly beginning to beat fast and he could feel himself choking.

'All of them?' Joey managed to stutter the words out to his friend that was gravely nodding. Joey nodded himself in acceptance before turning around and sprinting through the castle and out of the doors. Yugi spun quickly to stop him but it was too late, the blond was already outside in the cobbled court yard looking about for the lost competitors.

He ran throughout the streets and searched in the alleyways but they were nowhere to be found. The taverns had been emptied and as had the hotels and it was beginning to seem useless, a losing feat. Suddenly it struck him, he knew where to go. He spun around from the end of town and headed back to the castle. He ran through the court yard and straight to the stables behind the castle. He looked around his eyes wild with fear and curiosity. Was he right, had he found them? There was no one in sight and the screeching of the dragons was loud and painful, roars and clashes sounding from the barn. Taking a deep breath, Joey ran in and what he saw made him draw back a few steps.

The dragons were all reaching over their pens, bucking and screeching. Fire was blown across the room and ice was thrown back. The ground shook with mighty force and winds blew from thrashing wings. In the middle of it all stood the five missing men, circled with their backs pushed together, swords drawn trying desperately to calm the dragons down. It wasn't working and the steel that glinted at them only served in making them more and more unruly. Joey took a deep breath and ran in, approaching the group quickly.

'You need to return to the castle.' He sheltered he eyes from the onslaught of elements. Ortheos looked at him, shaking his head.

'We can't.' he glanced at Joey and then back to the dragons, 'If we leave the dragons will escape.' He looked to the other men who nodded slowly.

'Swords won't calm them down, your aggravating them.' The blond observed. 'Leave them, they'll calm down if we go.' His voice was straining to be heard and as he did a Tyrant dragon broke loose and swooped overhead causing the men to fall to their chests. 'Please, if you stay and die, nothing with be achieved.' He looked to Seto and the others. 'Please.' His eyes were pleading but it fell upon deaf ears. The competitors would have none of it. They were confident that they could bring the situation under control and confident they could win. Joey however, was not. As they all slowly pulled to their feet the Tyrant swung back across, it's claw catching Severen on his cheek. The blow knocked him to the floor and his face began to drip with blood. Joey's heart stopped and everything seemed to stand still. They were loosing, outnumbered and defeated. The Tyrant went over head again, this time crashing into a beam over the door. It crashed down collapsing the exit over them. The dragons roared again and took flight, trapped by the half collapsed roof leaving them all inside. Joey looked around, they needed to get out. The exit was gone and no windows had ever been installed. He could feel his breath catch in his throat as the other men rushed around to pull down the dragons. It was hopeless, they were going to die.

_Sorry it's late. I haven't been well again and I meant to upload twice last night and I just didn't get around to it. Ended up driving people home from a party and then going to sleep at 2am feeling really ill. Anyway, I'll upload again today, hopefully more than once as well as on my new story, 'Venture'. Please don't forget about the competition for anyone who cares._

_Anyway, talk later_

_Much loves_

_Please R&R_

_AnnieBear _

_x_


	13. Chapter 13

The room was hot with panic. Everyone was suddenly still and the air had grown heavy. They had to get out. Joey crawled across the floor to the old exit and began to assess the planks of fallen timber. One wrong move and the entire structure could collapse in on them. He swallowed, the other men silent. He rolled over onto his back watching the ceiling. He cursed to himself silently. What the hell would they do? How the hell would they get out?

Hopeless he crawled back over to the group. No one spoke. No one shared a glance. They were waiting for the end. It would come soon. A breath of fire and strike of ice. Something would cause it all to come tumbling down, sacrificing them all. They waited with baited breaths, the oxygen slowly thinning with every breath. It was dizzyingly hot and the summer night's heat was beginning to show its true potential. Joey swallowed. Nothing could cross his mind. Not his mother or father. Not Yugi or escape. Not even Seto. It was just a blank emptiness, he was going to die and he needed to prepare for it. He rocked back and forth slowly, whispering to himself lullabies that his mother had once sung. Maybe he'd meet her again and they'd walk hand in hand through the grassy pastures and flowery hills. They'd play under the blue sky and whisper secrets, roll in the dirt as they awaited his father coming back from battles from the furthest corners of the earth.

The wind rattled against the supporting panels and the room went cold. They all braced. This was it. It was going to be over. They were finished and dead. Joey took a long breath, his bones tense and his heart dropping, making him sick to the stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and a huge gust blew over them, freezing them all. Was it over? Were they cold and dead? Warily, Joey opened an eye, then a second. They were still there and the place was more than cold. He looked up slowly creaking his neck to see the open starry sky, flooded with armed dragons, the knights upon them.

Relief washed over in huge floods. It was over. He sighed, the sickness rising. He couldn't quite believe it. The knights descended slowly, picking up the men and hauling them onto the backs of the beasts before flying over to the castle keep, landing amongst a cheering crowd. Joey jumped off and ran straight over to Yugi, holding his best friend tight. The knights had grounded the runaway dragon and were now rounding up the rest to take them to an outer city barn for the remainder of the competition to lessen any further risks.

The people were dispatched back to their homes in batches, leaving to the dark streets. The castle slowly emptied and Joey nodded a good night to his friend and headed back to his own room. The stone hallways were dark and felt damp when lit by candle light. Orange lights danced up the bricks leaving dark shadows on the floor. On the stone he could hear footsteps behind him. He glanced to the walls but no shadows could be seen. He took a few more steps and heard the echo again. He slowly turned his head over his shoulder to see nothing there. He swallowed. His tiredness and stress of the day was getting to him. With every other step, two would echo back and he could feel his heartbeat rise, pushing forcefully against his chest, banging against his ribs and sternum and his brow become damp with panic. He took a silent breath and froze, listening to the silence about him. It was all in his head, yet his heart leapt wildly. His chest tightened and as his door came into sight, every step made it further away. He considered breaking out into a run, but then whatever was there would know his fear and surely seize the opportunity? His heart would not slow down and finally he was at his door. He glanced left and right, seemingly alone in the hallway. He took a breath, pushing forward the wooden door, his room laid out before him. He stepped in, calm washing over him. He was alone and his quarters were untouched. He turned slowly to close the door, dark eyes, suddenly but an inch from his own, breath mixing. His heart stopped and his body froze in fear.

_Its gone midnight so I'm cutting short. I promised I'd upload so here it is. Hope you like it._

_Please R&R_

_x_


	14. Chapter 14

Joey's heart began to pound. He stumbled back a few steps, blue eyes glistening darkly in the moonlight.

'Se…Seto?' He regained his posture brushing himself down. His heart had calmed down at the recognition of the person, but sped up in wander of why he was here. He walked over to the window. 'Why are you here?' his voice was even and plain, as it should have been all along.

'Ich kam weil…' he began, stopping himself. 'I came because I wanted to say danke-thank you. You came for us. Auch wenn du komplett versagt hast.' The brunet looked away smirking whilst Joey gave an eyebrow. He decided he didn't need to know what the last part had been. He sat on his own window ledge and looked out over the city. It was dark and empty and only a few candles shone in windows. The stars stretched over the sky, rounding at the horizon all the while twinkling. Kaiba walked up and put his hand on the blond's shoulder, sighing. Joey glanced into the powerful blue eyes that were lost in thought. Delicate lips slowly moved-

'Es ist eine schöne Aussicht, nicht? Magst du sie, oder beobachtest du lieber alte Frauen?' Joey looked at him and he smiled, 'Yeah, it's really nice view.' As he smiled he relaxed into his own body and let his fingers dance slightly with the bottom of the blond's golden locks. He twisted them around his little finger and Joey slowly turned his head to face the brunet. Looking into the deep pools of blue, he stood up slowly. The starlight was lighting up the brunets face like a porcelain doll. It was delicate and painted, perfectly aligned. He could feel his fingers twitching to touch it. To run his fingertips down the silky cheek and down through his neck. When he had stood, their chests were inches a part, their hot breaths mingling. He could see Seto staring back into his own chocolate eyes, his breathing rigid and uneven. Joey parted his lips, licking them softly to ease the dryness. He left them parted, taking in the air slowly. Seto let his own tongue balance between his lips and the space between them was becoming scarce. Joey felt a warm sensation on his cheek and turned his face into the clammy palm. He closed his eyes, swallowing before looking back into the confident blue eyes. He could feel sensations rise within him that he knew he would be unable to control. His heart slowly racing and the blood leaving his head quickly he leant in. Just as he did so, Kaiba had opened his own mouth and the thick accent swept over him, 'Ich will dich schreien hören, wenn ich dich vögel.' Joey smiled. The words were said so softly, it seemed romantic and heartfelt. He looked into the blue eyes.

'What does that mean?' his eyes had softened and become full of wonder.

'Nothing.' Seto mused with the blond's hair before stepped back. He looked the man up and down before nodding to himself with a smirk. 'Gute Nacht.' He stroked the fair hair softly before turning on his heels and leaving, closing the door shut behind him.

Joey watched the space where he had left for a few minuets in a strange daze. When it finally dawned on him that he was alone, he wandered onto his bed and dumbly sat down, his focus was nowhere in particular. He pulled off his clothes with no particular attention before pulling back under the sheets. What a strange day it had been. He tried to replay the events but his mind wouldn't allow it. He was lost in an absent dream that nothing seemed to pull him from and no matter what he did, he couldn't shake it off.

Pressing his head against the pillow he tried to count sheep but the sleep wouldn't come. His mind was racing with thoughts of nothingness and thoughts of Seto. Seto the strange prince from another land with his eyes of blue and soft dark hair. He had skin like satin and eyes like water. It was strange and beautiful. Exotic. And his accent… he needed to see that man again. Mind set he closed his eyes forcefully. After training he would seek Seto out, for they had much to discuss…

_Appologies for a really short chapter. They will get longer. Tomorrows should be long I hope. I haven't had a lot of time._

_Just for anyone who feels like it. don't put a cotton bud in your ear. It wont unblock it. but it may leave you partially deaf._

_Good night_

_x_


	15. Chapter 15

Joey wandered through the streets. It was well into the morning and he had managed to pass his chores off to another servant, promising them he'd pay them back. Due to the events of the previous night, the knights hadn't met that morning, leaving Joey free to do as he wished, and he knew exactly where he wanted to be. As he wandered through the streets and pebbled road he was beginning to wander why he had bothered. He was looking in all the wrong places, he knew where he needed to be to find who he wanted to find.

He had been right. As he wandered back behind the destroyed barn, Seto was laid on his back watching the clouds. His sword was strewn aside and his gaze fixed nowhere in particular. Joey walked over slowly, his feet crunching gently in the grass below. As he approached, Seto rolled tiredly onto his stomach and looked into the brown eyes of the man approaching him. He sighed sounded almost annoyed.

'Hallo. Was möchten Sie?' He kept his eyes on Joey for a moment before rolling back over and looking at the clouds.

'Uh, hi.' Joey stated simply before falling on the grass next to Seto. The brunet rolled on to his side and rested his face in his palm. He eyed the blond calmly as he tugged at blades of grass between his fingers. Seto watched him for a few more moments before rolling back over and staring at the sky. Joey lay down and stared up also, trying to find whatever Seto was finding so interesting.

"Warum bist du hier her gekommen?" his voice was dull and emotionless, and when Joey looked over, he noticed the brunet's eyes were shut. The blond's breath caught in his through before he made a low hum in decision of how to answer the question. 'Never mind.' Seto rolled his eyes, already knowing what was going to be said. Joey swallowed and fumbled with his pants as he spoke.

'Seto.'

'Ja.'

'Last night…' his voice trailed off as his mind failed to find things to say.

'Ich verstehe.' The brunet rolled onto his knees and looked into the deep chocolaty pools below him. He reached down and spun a lock of golden hair between his fingers, smiling gently. Joey could feel his heart begin slowly to race, the organ leaping inside his chest and pushing against his ribs. It thumped painfully and swelled until he thought he could take no more. He sat up slowly, his face becoming increasingly close to the brunets and his strong sent passing slowly over him. He could feel his lips quivering and his skin prickle with tiny bumps of delight. Mechanically he wet his cracking lips, his mouth drying out and his cheeks burning. He could feel the gap between them become scarce and all the while his blood rushed passionately through his veins. He wanted so much to happen; he needed so much to be done. He could feel his hands tremble and threaten to give way under the weight of his body. He felt a hot sensation rise in his throats and he choked on his nerves. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think. It was maddeningly silent as the slender man tugged gently at his hair. 'Weißt du, du hast wunderschöne Augen.' The blond's eyes clouded in confusion but he hung onto every word that passed the ivory lips. It was enchanting, mystifying and he could listen to it caress his ear all night. The gap between them became a meaningless barrier and as Joey felt his heart explode, Seto pushed their lips together. He fumbled lightly with the tangled blond locks as his soft lips touched the others. The warm tingling sensation waived throughout Joey's entire being, washing over him like a burning flood, sweeping and taking over every other sensation in his body. He suddenly felt very hot as he brushed his finger tips over Seto's velvety shirt, the fabric brushing the wrong way under his palms.

As the tension rose throughout his limbs Joey pushed the brunet onto his back, climbing on top and supporting himself on his elbows as he lost his hands in the luscious hair. He slowly opened his mouth and lapped at the man's bottom lip, asking silently for permission to continue. As it was granted he felt himself fall into a deep sensation of want. He deepened the kiss, exploring the moist caverns of Seto's mouth, their tongues dancing in a fiery feat as their hands became entangled within the other's hair. As the blond pulled away from the wet kiss his eyes opened hazily to look down at the brunet who's pale cheeks were glowing a delicate pink. His blue eyes were clouded and relaxed and he spoke with a husky voice, full of lust and want. 'Magst du das?' He whispered silently before leaning up to kiss the blond's ear. He flicked his tongue across the lobe and nibbled gently sending hot shivers down Joey's spine and sending his blood flooding south. The brunet smiled wickedly, 'Ich denke du solltest mich das tuen lassen, was ich will.' Joey nodded slowly, ignorant to the man's words as his fingers took hold of the porcelain jaw and led it slowly back to his own lips before entwining the man in another kiss. He let Seto wrap his long arms around his neck pulling him back down to the grass before he let his hand find his way to the brunet's waist, pushing his shirt up gently to caress the smooth white flesh beneath…

_Yeah I took a while to upload, I'm sorry. I've not been feeling great so I've been out on walks taking photos and relaxing as you do. I finally got around to this after watching Top Gear which is finally back on air. Ahhh I love Jeremy Clarkson and his humour. Just need Dr Who and then I'm sorted!_

_Anyway I hope you all enjoy it as I'm sure you can guess what comes next_

_Please_

_R&R_

_AB_

_x_


	16. Chapter 16

Joey slipped his hand under Seto's tunic and tugged at it from underneath. The brunet squirmed slowly out of it. Joey tossed it carelessly aside and marvelled at the pale flesh below him. Reaching up, Seto pulled the tie on Joey's collar, slowly exposing the skin beneath. He let his finger trickle along his collar bone and down his chest, his blue eyes wild with excitement and anticipation. As the shirt felt loose and slipped of Joey's head, Seto pulled him down for another kiss. He forced their lips together, bruising passionately against one and other. As he fumbled with Joey's trousers he became confused to find himself laying bare on the grass, his mind awash with things that had already happened.

It was not long before the two where naked, their soft skin rubbing gently against each other, delicate touches caressing bare flesh and fingertips dancing lightly over hardened nipples and members. Soft groans filled the air and gently whispers in their ears as the tension rose causing their kisses to become stronger and more passionate. Their tongues fought hard and rolled about their mouths, lapping gently at the creases in their lips and cheek. Gentle teeth nibbled on lips in a lust filled frenzy, so much so that they were unable to tell who's tongue was who's and who was doing what. They began to move and stroke in unison, kissing and petting, their eyes closed, blind to the world around them. Joey pushed Seto's hands above his head before placing his lips softly against the others neck leading delicate kisses down onto his torso and the top of his leg. There he flicked out his tongue and let it glide around the crevasse between Seto's leg and hip, he dragged it along, teasing close to the others throbbing member. He quickly flicked his tongue over the hilt causing a cold shudder to race through the brunet, his mind white with pleasure.

Joey dragged his tongue up once more before quickly swallowing the engorged member. He pushed it to the back of his throat, listening to the whimpering pleas from the man before him. Slowly he pulled his mouth up, his tongue pressed firmly against the organ as he did so. Reaching the top, he swirled his tongue over the head and forced his head back down quickly, causing Seto to sit up, his long pale fingers tearing at the blond's hair. Joey repeated, again and again causing pleasured gasps to pass through Seto's lips. The brunet could feel his blood pressure rising and the dizzying sensation was driving him mad. He could feel his own heart race and his skin become clammy as he dropped back down to the grass soft moans pouring out.

As the tension rose, Joey pulled away, leaving Seto cold and abandoned. As he sat up to protest he was suddenly hot with passion again as something slim and quick entered him. His legs were apart and his fingers threading through the grass, tearing it from the ground as a burning sensation swelled his loins. He could feel himself being stretched, torn apart. It was painful, stabbing and humiliating yet all the while it was one of the best things he had experienced yet. He felt the pressure of gasps and screams building in his throat and fought to keep them down as the blond scissored him, darting his lithe fingers in and out, pressing against an untapped source, something that brought Seto to the brink, pushing him into realms of euphoria that he had never before experienced. As his breath was running out and his skin was hot and prickled with delight, Joey stopped again. A strange anger filled him fuelled by desperation for more. He sat up and pulled the blond downwards, forcing their mouths together in a hungry kiss for more. His blue eyes were mad with lust and his fingers pulled at the flesh on Joey's back.

Joey pulled away, a wide grin on his face. He brushed back chocolate locks from cloudy blue eyes before stroking the others long leg and placing it over his own shoulder. He kissed the calves as he repeated for the other limb before nudging closer, their bodies almost touching. Both could feel their hearts racing, pulsing mercilessly through their veins and members. Seto looked up with wide eyes, reading and bracing himself for what he knew what was coming. As Joey neared he bent down, kissing the other again. Seto pushed him back with dark eyes,

'Tu es einfach.' His voice was cold and bitter and Joey didn't need to know the details of what he had said. Without a word he forced himself into Seto, causing a sudden yelp from the other man. But Joey was now past caring. He pulled out quickly and thrust back in with a force he didn't know he had, pressing himself into the tight, damp heat. Seto bucked and writhed and shouted and his hands gripped Joey with all the force he could muster as the strength left his body. The thrusts came quicker and harder and Seto felt himself slipping away into heaven, his body burning with an uncontrollable heat, fire surging through his bones and igniting a passion he never knew he had.

His hair fell back onto the grass and he looked up to the sweating blond who had golden strands fixed to his forehead. Beads of sweat caressed his cheeks as moans fell from the tanned lips. The end was near and they could both feel the pressure and the need for release growing stronger. Their limbs burned and felt weak and useless. The pace quickened and soon their hot breath mingled and their heartbeats merged. They wet skin rubbed between them and their minds were blank with want. As the groans built up in their throats the sweet release finally came, spreading about them both in a sticky, drizzling mess. Instantly Joey fell on top of the brunet his heart racing wildly. Seto swallowed hard, everything was aching. It was over. Their eyes slowly lolled over to stare at each other. They watched in a stunned silence for a moment with gentle smiles on their faces.

Then it dawned on them

_Fuck. What had they just done?_

_Hello!_

_Sorry it's been a while. I've been immersed in photography and baking failing cupcakes. Many apologies. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it, they story line will be back with us shortly (so that Antony can read unscathed lol)_

_So please let me know what you think,_

_Much loves_

_AB_

_x_


End file.
